Mock 5
Mock 5 is an episode of Anime: Camp Generations and is considered to be a major Speed Racer parody. Plot Noah tries to win an ultimate volcano race but must watch out for Orochimaru. Parodies of Speed Racer There are many Speed Racer parodies: *'Fast Talking:' An old "anime" style in which actors attempt to fit in dialogue for all characters' scenes when translate Japanese-English in the Speed Racer dub. This happens to many anime like Giganator, Astro Boy or others from the 1960s. *'Lip Syncing:' All of the characters' mouths aren't synched to what they are saying. This trick was scene in many animes from 1960 to 1990s because of old anime translations. Now in the 2000s, the mouths are synced to the dialogue. *'Limited Body Movements:' The waving of arms is cut shorter in some scenes (2 frames). Characters "slide in" on a scene instead of walk in. When Dad gets mad and starts stomping his feet on the floor (ala Donkey Kong NES) *'Pauses:' After the end of an episode recap on SR, a "cliffhanger" scene goes into a 5sec pause (especially when if a car drives off a cliff, or an explosion occurs) then resumes. This episode ends with a cliffhanger and the episode does not get continued but the real Speed Racer wakes up from a bad injury. *'Poses and Expressions:' A scene of Dad, crossing his arms and his eyes closed showing disapproval, in the background. While there is a close-up of Noah's face showing disappointment. A scene in used constantly in the anime during the discussions of SR and Pops. *'Quotes:' "HM!", "OH!", "HAHA", "UH" and "AH!" are frequently used phrases heard in the SR dub, respectively used for a father's grunt of disapproval, when SR senses danger up ahead, when a character speaks to match lip-syncing and when danger catches up with him. *'The History of SR:' The story of where Speed's brother's wreckless driving caused his disowning to the family. The same thing happened in this episode when Nathan just moved out of the house. Also, it claims that Noah is 18 years old but Noah is acutallly 17 but 18 is Speed's age. Also, it is said that his father quitted his company, Tradings Corp, which Pops actually did. Speed Racer character portrayl *'Noah:' Noah's portrayl is that titual character Speed Racer by wearing the same outfit/costume as him and also uses a car named the Mock 5, a parody of the Mach 5 with the same actions as the Mach 5 but in Japanese alphabet. *'Noah's dad:' Mr. Cooper plays as Pops, Speed's father who quit his job because a jealous co-worker named Mr. Van Ruff was jealous of his plans and uses a lie saying that his gasless engine won't work. He wears the same costume as Pops. *'Noah's mom:' Unknown due to the fact that she is absent from the episode, but she is most known for as Mom, Speed's caring mother who is a housewife. *'Wrath and Akamaru:' Wrath and Akamaru represent Spritle and Chim Chim by wearing the same jumpsuits, accepting candy as a bribe and going under Noah's trunk. *'Nathan:' Nathan portrays the role as Racer X/Rex Racer who is Speed's older brother who disowned the family after a racing incident and ran away from home. In this episode he just moved to a new house. Also, he wears the same costume as him. *'Eva:' Eva actually portrays as Trixie, Speed's girlfriend. *'Chickenbark:' Chickenbark plays as Sparky, Speed's mechanic as he is seen wearing a yellow shirt but instead features the word Go written in Japanese characters instead of the S from the English alphabet and he sports a buck tooth all the time despite some shots of Sparky does not require his buck tooth. *'Orochimaru:' Orochimaru portrays Snake Oiler, one of the racers of the Car Acrobatic Team. *'Pepper Jack:' Only appearing in the alternative version, Pepper Jack portrays Skull Duggery, one of the most dirties racers who almost cost Speed to lose his chance to enter the Grant Prix to become a professional racer.